Pastel Colors
by musk-mallow
Summary: what happens when a violent, tomboyish girl is asked to serve a very rich and attentionhungry guy? TenTenXNeji with a little NarutoXHinata... watch out for cheesy lines!


**Pastel colors**

**By: Musk-mallow**

**Author's notes:** I do not own Naruto!(Happy?). I wrote this because I'm not in the mood to write anything… doesn't make any sense, does it? Now, where did I go wrong? Oh please review… I'm willing to pay!

Tenten's thoughts are italicized and the sarcastic one answering her is her… uhm… conscience.

…**000…**

**Chapter 1: Baffled Crimson**

_There are things that are not meant to be shared, things that are better off buried underground. But looking at this guy right now… thinking about the things he have just said, left me wondering and hoping that someday I would be able to start trusting again…_

"I am Ten Ten, 18 years of age, a weapon specialist. I am here; ready to serve you, Mr. Hyuuga…" Ten Ten trailed off as she whipped her arms upwards to show her frustration.

"Mr. Hyuuga his face! As if I would tell all that to him in THAT sweet tone of mine… err… voice…ugh… give me a break!" Ten Ten straightened her back and, still sitting on the floor, mimicked Haruno Sakura's voice in an intense manner. She even imagined Sakura twist her lips into a smile.

Haruno Sakura, a beautiful ninja to start with, has a VERY different personality from this woman mimicking her. Tenten is even willing to marry a stone just to keep herself from shivering and laughing when Sakura started flirting with a guy. She really didn't want to be stuck up with the pink-haired ninja but Tsunade forced her to be with Sakura and to serve that maelstrom, the Hyuuga guy for Konoha's sake. She remembered Tsunade's reasoning…

"But why does it have to be me? Why not Sakura? She is more charming than me. Why not Hinata, who is way softer than me? You could even ask Naruto to take this job! He can even turn himself into a prostitute if the occasion calls for it. For crying out loud, why does it have to be me?"

"Ten Ten, the others have... uhm… certain problems that they are currently dealing with… and they, I think, are not fit for this job." Tsunade's expression went from tired to soft and continued, "It's not as if you are going to have a relationship with him. You're just there to serve and help him, that's all."

"So you think of me as… uhm… a helper? A maid? Or even worse, a slave!"

"No, it's not that. You know you can't talk your way out of this. This is a mission, Ten Ten! _A mission!_ Anyway, I think you're just hungry. Let's talk about this when you're fully fed, calmer and has a clearer, more optimistic mind, ok? Now, can you please step aside so as to let my other guests talk to me?"

Months after that discussion has ended, the continuation was history. Tenten, who is now trying her best to look good in front of other people, which is clearly not working at all, stood up to look for her "best friend" to ask some advice.

"Thank you for that" the brown-haired girl rolled her eyes at this "wonderful tape. I was just going to the market and I thought it best to drop by and say thank you…"

_Hey, I'm getting good at this acting… if only this act _**A/N: acting**, if you want to put it that way_ would work on until that day and if I'm not here saying dumb things with this woman and desperately seeking advice, I'd be the happiest girl alive. _

"TenTen, how nice of you!" she smiled, revealing sparkling white teeth and red lips in the process. "Come in the house and I'll give you more advice!"

When Sakura first heard she would be helping Tenten prepare for a special mission, she was more than happy to do so. What a dear sweetheart she is, that Tenten had the urge to find mudhole and push her to it.

_No, that's not funny._

Okay, so Tenten is not that bad (and the author too... I know, I'm sorry for Sakura's fans out here… Why did I choose her? I don't know either). Tenten felt grateful, really. If she and Sakura have something in common, then, she figured out that they can be good friends.

_Now, let's get back to my real problem. _

The problem is: you don't know how to be sweet. Forget about acting, you suck at it. And you don't have to be sweet in the first place. You're meeting a stone, remember?

_You have a point… am I that bad at acting? Who are you anyway?_

…

_After 2 months of thinking about these hideous things, acting to be precise, I can now hear voices, started talking to myself, imagine myself being as sweet as this girl talking to me…I think I'm going insane, for crying out loud!_

"I think you should try to smile more often. That would certainly be good and it'd help you look friendlier." Sakura was saying, ever patient.

"Maybe, I should take down notes because I would surely forget about all those advices."

_At least Sakura is biting my act._

"You don't have to, Tenten, it's natural for girls… unless…" Sakura trailed off, unsure of how to put her thoughts into words.

"Uhm… ok." Tenten replied, hearing Sakura trail off.

_Unless yourself, woman! I have dignity in my chest!_

The ninja was thinking of getting even to Sakura but she let it pass.

_There would be other times, girly. Thanks to your help anyway, my gratitude is heartfelt. _

"Thanks to your help anyway, my gratitude is heartfelt." Ten Ten voiced out her thoughts, omitting the first part, of course, without any hint of sarcasm. But we never know…

After hours and hours of instructing Tenten and not letting her get away, Sakura announced cheerfully that this woman is ready to meet any noble guy. Of course, Ten Ten looked tired. And instead of stomping Sakura flat on the ground, she just smiled. She's so tired to even move a finger.

You are just being lazy.

_Shut up._

Tenten collected herself, said her thank you and goodbyes to the friendly girl, and headed home.

_What a day…_.

Yes, what a day… guess what would happen tomorrow, the glorious day…

_I told you to shut up… _

Whatever Tenten… just sleep now, tomorrow would be _your _doomsday…

…**000…**

**Author's notes again…:** So, I love three dots. Haven't you noticed? Well, about the paying part… I'm sorry but I'm as penniless as a pig, so don't bother asking me about it. But please do review!  **special thanks to my beloved editor, AME!**


End file.
